


Спасительница

by fandom_All_Avengers, remontada



Series: WTF Avengers plus 2019 || тексты 2 lvl [14]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 04:20:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17542568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_All_Avengers/pseuds/fandom_All_Avengers, https://archiveofourown.org/users/remontada/pseuds/remontada
Summary: Пост-Гражданка. Пеппер встречается с Тони.





	Спасительница

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Rescue](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6820444) by [thecarlysutra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecarlysutra/pseuds/thecarlysutra). 



— Из меня не лучший советчик, — говорит Наташа.  
  
Она сидит на кровати в комнате Пеппер, наблюдая как та достает из шкафа вещи, прикладывает к себе и, одну за другой, отбрасывает на пол.  
  
Пеппер хмурится, глядя на свое отражение в большом зеркале. Костюм слишком темный и официальный, как будто она собралась на похороны.  
  
— Ну, мне нужна помощь. — Пеппер со вздохом крутит в руках белый свитер и бросает его в общую кучу.   
  
— Это очевидно.   
  
Наташа встает с кровати. Пеппер следит, как она с напряженным и сосредоточенным видом роется в шкафу.  
  
— Не придавай этому такого большого значения. Расслабься.  
  
Наташа протягивает ей светло голубое платье. Пеппер рассматривает себя в зеркале. Что ж, может быть.  
  
— Я никогда в жизни не расслаблялась.  
  
Судя по выражению лица Наташи, она с этим согласна. Пеппер откладывает голубое платье и берет полосатый свитер и черные узкие брюки.   
  
— Ему тоже будет не до расслабления, — говорит Наташа и отводит взгляд, когда Пеппер смотрит на нее в поисках объяснений.  
  
Пеппер одновременно хочет и не хочет знать, что известно Наташе. Она останавливается на полосатом свитере и узких брюках, кивнув своему отражению, и медленно выдыхает, стараясь не думать о том, что означает выражение лица Наташи в зеркале.  
  


***

  
Они встречаются в баре аэропорта. Пеппер замечает Тони первой: тот разглядывает коктейльную салфетку, беспокойно барабаня по ней пальцами. Плохой знак. На Тони летний серый костюм со складками на спине, волосы с одной стороны чуть примялись, как будто он только что проснулся. Пеппер не помнит, видела ли его когда-то таким растрепанным.  
  
Она натягивает на лицо улыбку и идет к бару.  
  
— Тони.   
  
Он рефлекторно комкает салфетку в кулаке. Смотрит на нее, поднимается. Снова смотрит. У него лицо человека, проснувшегося в три часа ночи от кошмара — на нем написаны обнаженная боль и нужда. Пеппер вздрагивает. Она хочет того же, чего и Тони: обнять его и держать до тех пор, пока это выражение не исчезнет с его лица, но он не двигается ей навстречу, и она тоже.  
  
— Пеп, — произносит Тони, складывая губы во что-то, призванное изобразить улыбку. — Ты выглядишь…   
Хочешь чего-нибудь выпить?   
  
Он отодвигает для нее стул, и Пеппер садится. Тони возвращается на свое место рядом с ней, выбросив измятую салфетку, подает знак бармену и заказывает для нее мартини. Пеппер качает головой и просит принести кофе. Тони отпускает взгляд на свой нетронутый стакан, в котором, похоже, было немного виски, теперь разбавленного водой от растаявших кубиков льда.  
  
Пеппер обхватывает кружку ладонями, горячий фарфор обжигает кожу. Ей нужно это ощущение в качестве противовеса, позволяющего смотреть в лицо Тони и сохранять ясность мыслей.  
  
— Как Роуди? — спрашивает она, не найдя более безопасной темы.  
  
Тони кивает над своим бокалом.  
  
— Лучше. Ему лучше.  
  
Пеппер отправила в больницу открытку без пожеланий выздоровления, выбрав ту, что просто выражала ее любовь.  
  
Может быть, сейчас стоит поступить так же.  
  
Она кладет ладони поверх рук Тони, и он поднимает взгляд.  
  
— Расскажи мне, что произошло.  
  
— Он упал.  
  
— Нет, Тони, расскажи мне, что именно произошло.  
  
Он медленно кивает. На мгновение снова опускает глаза на свой стакан, постукивая пальцами по стеклу.  
  
— Да. Хорошо.  
  


***

  
Тони говорит до тех пор, пока у него не садится голос, и Пеппер приходится стискивать зубы, чтобы не расплакаться. В некоторые моменты он не может даже смотреть на нее: о своих родителях он рассказывает с закрытыми глазами, и Пеппер медленно втягивает воздух, чувствуя жжение в горле. Она просто кивает, потому что слов «мне жаль» катастрофически недостаточно. Когда Тони заканчивает говорить, Пеппер притягивает его к себе, зарывается пальцами в его волосы и чувствует, как его трясет, когда его голова ложится ей на плечо.  
  
— Тони.  
  
Он поднимает голову и смотрит ей в глаза.  
  
— Прости. Я не знаю, как остановиться.  
  
Она помнит газетные заголовки, от которых после взрыва в ООН было не скрыться. Лицо Тони на первой полосе: броня разбита и покрыта вмятинами, сам он не смотрит в камеры. «Я могла его потерять», — думает Пеппер. За последние месяцы она могла потерять Тони дюжину раз, если не больше. И дело здесь не в помощи нуждающимся: разве мог он сделать выбор в пользу нее одной, когда от него зависели миллионы жизней? И если бы мог, любила бы она его тогда? Но сейчас она поняла, что могла потерять его и узнать об этом из новостей: никакого тела для опознания, единственное, что у нее осталось бы — кусочки шрапнели в ожерелье, оправленные в серебро и инкрустированные бриллиантами. Тони приукрашивал для нее реальность, успокаивал сладкой ложью, прятался в своей броне и шутил, пока латал дырки от пуль.   
  
Однако сейчас он говорил с ней прямо, перечисляя все ужасы, случившиеся с ним за время отсутствия. Пеппер все еще обнимает его, чувствуя, как напрягаются плечи под ее ладонями. Она ждет, что Тони позовет ее домой, попросит остаться, ждет искренней просьбы, смягченной, как обычно, в конце какой-нибудь шуткой.  
  
Но Тони молчит, так что она кивает в сторону выхода. На улице царит обычное для аэропорта оживление, люди спешат на посадку или торопятся обнять своих любимых, наконец вернувшихся домой.  
  
— Пойдем отсюда, — говорит Пеппер.  
  


***

  
Есть вероятность, что Наташа все еще в квартире, так что Пеппер называет водителю новый адрес Тони в Малибу. Стеклянные двери открываются от прикосновения. Пеппер скучает по приветствию от ДЖАРВИСА; Тони возился с ИИ, но так и не смог его восстановить.  
  
Она встречала Вижена. Он зовет ее мисс Поттс.  
  
Тони заходит в дом, как будто никогда раньше здесь не был и не уверен, что и где находится. Пеппер ведет его в спальню.  
  
Грудь Тони покрыта глубокими шрамами, Пеппер узнает след от реактора, окольцовывающий сердце. Она гадает, как Тони сумел выбраться из Сибири в сломанной броне, но не спрашивает, хотя уверена, что он бы рассказал.  
  
Пеппер толкает его на постель, вжимая в матрас. Беззвучно опускается сверху, и руки Тони обхватывают ее талию. Если это и причиняет ему боль, то он ничего не говорит. Ей — больно, но по другой причине. Кажется, что они прощаются с чем-то, а прощаться всегда больно. Они с Тони никогда уже не будут прежними.   
  


***

  
Тони предлагает уехать из Малибу. Оставить темную закрытую лабораторию с навсегда забытыми рядами костюмов вдоль стен.  
  
Пеппер не может просить его об этом, понимает, что и не хочет.  
  
Вместо этого она говорит:  
  
— Сделай для меня броню.  
  


***

  
Новая броня — красно-золотая, похожа на вторую модель. Пеппер наблюдает, как Тони осторожно ввинчивает в нее реактор. Её собственный реактор.  
  
Когда броня впервые собирается вокруг нее, она застывает не в силах вздохнуть. Интерфейс вспыхивает перед глазами, и Пеппер вдыхает отфильтрованный воздух. Теперь она видит так много.  
  
Тони учит ее летать. Смотрит снизу-вверх, как она мечется в небе, поначалу нервничая из-за работы двигателей. Тони встроил в костюм предохранители, которые должны защитить ее от падения. Пеппер не сразу им доверяется, но постепенно страх уходит, и она устремляется в небо. Она в жизни не видела ничего более синего.   
  
Когда Пеппер спускается обратно, на земле ее ждет Тони и его неотрывный взгляд. Он не на секунду не упускал ее из виду.  
  
Тони объясняет ей, как контролировать бластеры, как направлять ракеты. Он терпелив, но и Пеппер быстро учится.  
  
Он вживляет сенсоры ей под кожу: стать отчасти машиной — новое для нее чувство, но Пеппер привыкает к нему куда быстрее, чем от себя ожидала. Тони учит ее вызывать костюм. Она зовет, броня собирается вокруг нее, и она чувствует себя дома.  
  
В Боснии проблемы. Пеппер ждет, что Тони помашет ей рукой на прощанье, но он встречается с ней взглядом и спрашивает: «Готова?». Она отвечает: «Да», и они рука об руку взмывают в небо.


End file.
